iCry
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: I probably suck at summaries. Freddie has a secret neither Carly nor Sam knows about. However when a tragic day comes around again Freddie seems a little more open to admiting his secret. K because i'm slightly paranoid


**Author's note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction ever. So please review and tell me what I can improve on. It would make me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own iCarly. If I did own iCarly Jenna would definitely exist. Jenna is the only thing I own. She is all my imagination. **

What if Freddie had a secret Carly and Sam didn't know about? When the anniversary of something tragic comes around again will Freddie admit his secret?

April 29, 2010  
Carly and Sam are sitting in Carly's apartment watching girly cow when Sam realizes what time it is.

"Shouldn't there be a nub somewhere in this room?" Sam asks curiously

" Oh yeah… Hm… He's late. But maybe he's hiding from you since you refuse to stop making fun of him." Carly says sternly

"Whatever let's go get him." Sam says as she is getting up

"Sam be nice!" Carly exclaims following Sam across the hall to Freddie's apartment

Sam pounds on the door "hey Freddork open up!" she exclaims

Freddie opens the door looking really sad and looking like he's been crying

"Whoa Freddie what's wrong?" Carly and Sam ask at the same time

"It's just a sad day for me you guys." Freddie says with tears in his eyes

"It seems like every day in April is sad to you." Sam says slightly annoyed

"Well come with us and explain everything." Carly demands

"Yeah nub, if something's bothering you tell us." Sam adds

"Guys this is something I haven't told anyone from around here. I don't really want to talk about It." Freddie mentions

"Whoa this is serious chiz!" Sam exclaims rather loudly

"Sam!" Carly shouted angrily

"What? It obviously is." Sam says confused by Carly's actions

"It's ok Carly. Maybe it will be better if I tell someone finally". With that Freddie wove a tale neither Sam nor Carly expected.  
"On this day in 1993 a little girl was born. Her name was Jenna. She was a beautiful baby and was very happy. Shortly after her 1st birthday she was happy to welcome a new baby brother to her family. She told everyone she saw for the next few months that he was her little baby brother. As the two continued to grow Jenna felt very protective of her little brother, when some kids would pick on him at the playground she would hit them and protect him. She happily took his hand and walked him to the playground the 1st day of kindergarten and introduced him to some kids who were in kindergarten as well. Her little brother loved her very much and was so happy she was his sister. Unfortunately one day when Jenna was in 4th grade and her little brother was in 3rd grade there was a car accident." Freddie started tearing up at this point. "Jenna and her father were driving in a snow storm when her dad lost control of the car. They were both killed instantly. That  
date was April 9, 2003." Freddie was crying by now, both Carly and Sam had tears in there eyes as well. "Jenna was my sister and her dad was my dad. Today is her birthday, and its our dad's birthday in a week." Freddie was bawling by now. Both Carly and Sam held Freddie while trying to calm him and themselves down. Carly spoke first.

"Freddie I'm so sorry. Shhh its ok it's ok." she murmured soothingly

"Freddie we had no idea." Sam said showing she truly cared about Freddie

"You guys are the best." Freddie said into the girls shoulders "That's why my mom is so protective of me. She doesn't want to lose her other baby. Then she'd be all alone"

"Hey do you guys wanna go dumpster diving for new stuff for my sculpt-" Spencer started to say until he saw the three best friends on the couch obviously upset about something " what's wrong you guys?" Spencer asks concerned

"Freddie do you want to tell Spencer?" Carly asks

"Let's do something about Jenna and my dad in the next iCarly. A memorial of sorts." Freddie suggests kind of ignoring Spencer

"Yea great idea Freddie." Carly agrees

"Who's Jenna?" Spencer asked confused

That Saturday night on iCarly.

"Ok next on iCarly were going to have our tech producer Freddie come out to say a few things about the importance of this week to him. Freddie." Carly gestures for Freddie to cone stand by her and Sam.

"Thanks Carly, Sam. Well last Thursday was an important day in my life..." Freddie went on to tell the story he had told Sam and Carly. All three teens were crying at the end of the story. "Her 17th birthday would've been last Thursday and our dad's birthday would have been one week from today." Freddie added to conclude his story

"Well that's it for iCarly tonight. Were sorry that the last segment was sad, but we felt it was important to remember Jenna and Feddie's dad even though Sam and I never met them." Carly said

"Yea so thanks for watching and we hope to see you next week here on iCarly." Sam said and Freddie turned off the camera

"We're clear." he mumbled still crying

"Thanks for doing that Freddie, we love you." both girls said

"I love you guys too." Freddie said "I love you guys too Jenna and Dad. I'll never forget you guys." Freddie said looking at the ceiling.

The three friends hugged and Freddie truly felt better now that he had told his best friends.

The End

**Please click that pretty little review button right below this. It would make me very happy :)**


End file.
